The Other Part
by xSorceress
Summary: Eriol leaves for England yet again but he has one last thing to say....lemon ONESHOT..thatz all...


There he is again

**Hello everyone, this is xSorceress and here is my first Card Captor Sakura fic, Eriol is **_**sooo**_** fine, it makes me envious to think Tomoyo gets to contain him. Anyways I judge Eriol to be every guy's god or something because he absolutely knows how to indulgence a girl. Yeah, I'm 15 and still haven't found anyone worth my valuable time. Anyways on with it,**

**Disclaimer: **Get real, I don't own Card Captor Sakura bitches…

**The Other Part…**

There he is again. Why can't I breathe, it's unreal.

_His hands slipped down her heart as her naked majority was all that remained with his warm skin penetrating in unknown territories of hers. She looked up at the ticking second hand of the suspended clock. But still blinded by what she's being consumed of now._

Why does he stare at me in such a way? In class, walking home from choir practice, everywhere I seem to go, he's always there. Scary sometimes. His cavernous raven locks, and motionless ocean eyes, locked on me, a ghostly smile, conveying shivers down my spine. I can't take this. And abruptly I felt my atmosphere getting blurrier, my mind did nothing but my legs did differently.

_It had been ten long years since they had witnessed each other last. She held onto the bed sheets for dear life as he commenced his arousing of her yet again, nipping at her fragile points. He began sucking on the subtle skin of her neck, leaving crimson stains to show she has been claimed for, as she was his to claim, and only his. Her emerald necklace continuously beating against his nose, but he didn't mind for it was him who had given it to her. _

I can't run any faster. I glimpsed around the secluded park, cherry blossoms trembling with the breeze, the glistening yellowness painted over the background. The trees seem to whisper to me, but when I look to see if he was there, he was but, it was the way he was now heading towards me that made my legs cripple.

_His every touch was exhilaratingly sensual. He was so good. His tongue began toying with her bare lower half, having her toss her head back endlessly. Her hands burrowed into the lovely deep cerulean locks of the man resembling her own. Her moans were the only echo that escaped into the air._

I don't know why I am running. This is paranoia beyond desired; I struggle to keep myself from falling. The fractured sides of the pavement haunted me, almost extending out arms to seize me down. I can discern the finish of the park, the gates, but for some reason, my sights kept descending lower and lower until it contacted the bitter ground. Yes, I had fallen.

_Yes, they were having sex. It was definite of the outcome, she released ruthlessly in his mouth, but it wasn't adequate, for he required more, he hunted more. It was intricate not to resist watching her whimper for his touch. This is the night only his delusions were the things torturing him. It was almost time._

I indolently glance up at the pure blue of the sky as I lay on my back, trying to drown out the trickling pain of my fall. But that pure blue of the sky was hideous compared to the other pure blue eyes that hovered over me now. The same ghostly smile came closer to me, as Eriol brought out a petite green stoned necklace. It was beautiful. It flickered luminously in the sun.

_This was it. It was time to solemnly declare her forever after all these years. He held onto both thighs as he leisurely thrusted into her core with lustful patience. Her nails dug into his shoulders as a small pain slinked within her, steadily he accelerated the pace. The seconds passed by and they were to achieve their climax soon. _

The necklace was gorgeous. I sat up at the spectacle of it. With him bending down to me,

"Tomoyo san, I'm leaving for England tonight, so here is a voucher of my departure" He now crammed onto my face; I couldn't help turn crimson while he secured the necklace around my neck. His face still openly looking into mine, but this was unanticipated, as he faintly brushed his supple lips over mine, my shade intensified its hue. "But the second part of my endowment you'll have to linger on until I come back after ten years" he freed me of his piercing gaze as he stood up. "Goodbye Tomoyo san" he walked away ever so meekly.

I couldn't just sit there and speak nothing. I rose to my feet, ignorant to the aching of them. "Eriol kun!" I exclaimed out as he humbly glanced back. "H-h-have a s-safe j-journey" I stumbled to formulate anything more.

We just gazed at each other for a while, his ghostly smile through no means faded, "Thank you Tomoyo san"

He began walking again. I marveled at what the second part was. Whatever it could be, it definitely wouldn't be as terrifying or unsure as this was.

_They soon reached their peak. And he rested beside the still nearly dazed woman that now graced over the necklace around her neck. She stared at the man next to her; his eerie smile never altered after all this time. He still looked like him; he was still the Eriol she knew. They both were face to face now. Captivating in each others expression like a poison._

"_So Ms. Daidouji or should I say Mrs. Hiiragizawa… enjoyed the other part………?" _

**So guess that's it, hoped you enjoyed reading it and shit…… I appreciate people just coming, reading then just leaving but I'mma girl with needs and I need REVIEWS. So, REVIEW for fucks sake… me not a blissful person, me just bitch, capichi… that likes knowing she's not just writing for nothing. **


End file.
